SongFic-The Right Kind of Wrong
by Anduril
Summary: MitKo. Kogure's musing about his relationship. Songs The Right Kind of Wrong taken from the Coyote Ugly Soundtrack by LeAnn Rimes.


Title: The Right Kind of Wrong

Part: 1/1

Author: Anduril

Genre: Yaoi, Songfic, a lil angst.

Pairing: MitKo/KoMit

Rating: PG

Archive: ff.net . Anybody who wants it, please help yourself, but email me so I know where my fics are. Thank you.

Email: d11kitsune@yahoo.de

Warning: Self-checked. Hence..forgive me! And MUSH! Aka…Anduril is not mushy enough to write mush very well.

Note: Dedicated to plezirche with whom that picture just gave me enough inspiration to actually get my ass off and complete this fic. And to all MitKo fans out there. Hope you guys like it, it turned out to be quite angsty, yet, the song I used is far from it! Mitsui is so adorable during the time he's teaching Sakuragi! Awww….. ^_^

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. The Right Kind of Wrong is a song take from Coyote Ugly soundtrack, sung by LeAnn Rimes. My favourite ever song from the album! Not mine.

**__**

I know all about,

Junior High. The Most Valueable Player of the Year. The three-pointer extraordinaire.

**__**

  
Yea about your reputation   
  
The way you dribbled the ball, the way you jumped and flicked the ball into the basket, the way the ball cleanly went into the basket and the way you shouted in happiness. Of course, no one can forget your last game in Junior High, the way you encouraged your teammates from the brink of defeat, the way you never give up and ran after the ball, the way you hold on until the very last moment. 

**__**

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

Which doesn't really explain how on Earth we end up together. Mitsui Hisashi, the bad-boy of the basketball team, ex-gangster and a heartbreaker, with me, Kogure Kimonobou, the plain, ordinary member who just have a so-so ability in basketball. Heaven must play some kind of sick joke on us. This relationship is not going to work.

**__**

But I can't help it if I'm helpless 

Somehow…you make me feel things. Things I haven't felt before. And it's beyond my control.

**__**

Every time that I'm with you, ah

I know. And I tried. Try to get away. I know we could never be together, it's just not right. It's so wrong. But I just can't. Looking deep into your eyes, I am under some kinda spell. You are so beautiful to me. So enchanting. 

**__**

You walk in and my strength walks out the door 

The ball that I hold drop when I see you at the front door. Walking into the gym. Walking towards me. ME. My God! Please give me all the strength that I need.

**__**

Say my name and I can't fight it any more 

"Kimi"

**__**

Oh I know, I should go 

I have to, must fight it… the temptation, the lust…

**__**

But I need your touch just too damn much 

"Hisashi…."

**__**

Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do 

I put my hand around your waist. I pull you close, kiss you. I shouldn't do this, but I want to. I need to feel your body close to mine, I need to feel your tongue tangle around mine, I need to feel your heartbeat in synchronise with mine. In all, I need you. 

**__**

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

Realisation hit. I have to go, this is not right. We came from two different worlds. We came from the opposite sides of the equation. We are not right for each other.

**__**

Well I should try to be strong 

I broke our kiss. Silence engulfs us. You're startled, surprise with my sudden reaction. 

"Why?"

**__**

But baby you're the right kind of wrong 

You are. 

**__**

Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong 

I run out of the gym. Away from you. Away from a heartbroken man. 

**__**

It might be a mistake

Falling for you.

**__**

  
A mistake I'm makin' 

Yes, I have my doubt, it could be the biggest mistake in my life. And here I am living it. 

**__**

But what your givin I am happy to be takin 

Your love, I want your love. You made me the happiest man alive just by showing it to me.

**__**

'Cause all that will make me feel   
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

All I know, I feel heaven when I'm in your arm. It's just cannot be describe. It was amazing…such a wonderful feeling. 

  
**_They say your somethin I should do without _**

An ex-gang member like you should not go out with a nice person like me. You still have your old friends from his old days. You're a bad news. We're so different, we will not last. I'm an idiot for loving a troublemaker like you.

**__**

They don't know what goes on   
When the lights go out 

But they don't know. They don't know the real Mitsui I know. They don't know how gentle you can be. They don't know how caring you can be. They just don't.

**__**

There's no way to explain   
All the pleasure is worth all the pain 

All those talks, all those whispers. It hurts. That's what they said. And it hurts, it hurts like hell, to hear what people said about our relationship. But I decide it was worth it. One kiss to wipe all those pain away, one touch to give me the shiver, the pleasure only he can bring out from me, and a pair of caring eyes to know I'll be safe in your arm forever. 

  
**_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _**

But why does it feel so right?

**__**

  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

Not with your so-called reputation. 

**__**

Well I should try to be strong

I took a deep breath. Time to face the reality.

**__**

  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong 

Reality is… we just can't be together.

**__**

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

But another reality is… I love you.

__

  
**I should try to run but I just can't seem to **

God knows I tried. I tried my hard, but I just can't handle the separation. The emotional separation, the physical separation. I just couldn't bear it.

  
**_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to _**

It's all coming back to you. You're the one I go to when I have problems. You give me strength when I'm weak, you giving me joy when I'm down. You giving me everything I need. 

  
**_Can't do without what you do to me, _**

The touch, the encouraging words, the supports you gave me.

**__**

I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

No. Being with you is the best thing that ever happen in my life. You are the best thing about me. You are. I don't care. They can say what they want to say. I'm with you, that's all matters.

  
**_I know all about,_**

I know you.****You're my Hisashi.

**__**

Yea about your reputation 

You and your never-give up attitude.

**__**

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation 

You will not give up on us too. Not that easy. And I just can't imagine going through it.

**__**

But I can't help it if I'm helpless 

I have to go back to you. 

**__**

  
Every time that I'm with you, ah

It will be the death of me if you're not around. It will be the cause of my grief. 

  
**_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _**

I walk back into the gym.

**__**

Say my name and I can fight it any more 

You looked at me. Devastated. Confused. Determined. Beautiful.

**__**

Oh I know, I should go

I was enchanted. 

**__**

  
But I need your touch just too damn much 

"Hisashi…"

**__**

Hey-yeah 

I run to him. My love.

**__**

Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do 

Says who?

**__**

  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya 

My heart is in the right place. That's all matters.

**__**

  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong 

I throw away all these rules. It is clearer to me now. I want you. And I would have to stand to my own rules now, be the strong and tough about it in any kind of situation. 

**__**

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)

Who are they to set what is right and what is wrong? All I know, as long as we're together. I realised… your strong-will, your tough persona, your never-die attitude.

**__**

Baby you're the right kind of wrong 

That's what draws me to you, these so-called negative aspects of you. 

**__**

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

It all wrong for them, but you're just right for me.

**__**

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

You are _my_ right kind of wrong. 

-theend-


End file.
